


Saving Stories

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #savingshadowhunters, AU, Background Camille Belcourt, Conventions, M/M, Malec, Multi, New Year's Eve, Shadowhunters - Freeform, St. Ives, alternative universe, shadowhuntersplane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: "Holy cow! They did what?" When Alec's favorite TV show "Shadowhunters" is cancelled he joins the online community to fight for a renewal. Little did he know that this decision would change his life upside down and connect him to people he would have never expected. A story about an alternative universe blended with the current reality of #savingshadowhunters.





	1. Beginning of the end?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction and it will probably much longer than my first short story. Since I'm really moved by all the efforts of #savingshadowhunters I do what I often do when life is overwhelming: I write. Nevertheless publishing this kind of work is still very, very new, since I normally share only non-fictional texts. I'm looking forward to your comments, especially if you like the direction of the story. Also I appreciate your feedback regarding language since English is not my native language.

 

_“It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it’s only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn’t. They kept going, because they were holding on to something. That there is some good in this world, and it's worth fighting for.” (Samwise Gangee, Lord of the Rings)_

 

 

"Holy cow! They did what? This must be a joke...a really terrible one...." Alec couldn't believe his eyes when he opened twitter. He had looked forward to the confirmation of a fourth season of his favorite television show Shadowhunters but now there were news about its cancellation. Some disagreement about the further direction between the responsible tv companies but they seemed to be 'in peace' after agreeing to do a two-hour -special. All the plans Alec had for today suddenly seemed to be in a blur. If he hadn’t realize how much these adventures, characters and the cast meant to him he would have known now. This magical world was a small precious realm of escape when life got hard to handle. He had even marked the return of the second half of season three in a few weeks in his calendar with a rune. A small symbol only fans would understand. And it was one of the few private notes to find there besides job issues as research assistent in the field of geography. Alec spent the whole morning looking for news only to find out that the new episodes would be pushed to 2019. Peace? Hell no. His only hope was that many fans started to tweet about #savingshadowhunters from around the world. There had been some successful campaigns for other shows to get a renewal. At the same time many beloved series wouldn’t be picked up even if people cared deeply. Maybe this was the hardest part of it. Not knowing what exactly to do now and if it would make any difference. Still Alec decided he would give it a try. Gathering his thoughts he made a list of things to do:

 

  * Create a second twitter account: He used his current one normally to share news about his research. He was not quite sure how his colleagues at university and maybe future employers would react if they saw him renting so much about a strange television show. While growing up Alec had often got strange looks when he had opened up about the things he had cared. DON’T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO WITH YOUR LIFE?!? Finally he stopped sharing his interests with most of the people around him.



 

  * Finish his research presentation: He couldn’t just show up at the staff meeting and tell his boss: “I can’t plan and discuss anything today because I am in a global fight on Twitter to get back my favourite television show. So he switched between papers and his laptop, studying numbers but hardly being able to concentrate.



 

  * Call his landlord about the problems with the cooling system in his small apartment. He usually didn’t like to talk with people on the phone. In fact on many occasions Alec had a hard time talking at all about anything other than his job issues. His best friend Lila sometimes teased him about hiding behind his books but she also knew that he just needed a long time to connect with someone. This was also the reason why she hadn’t told him about her new job offer so far. It would mean to move from New York City to London and she wasn’t quite sure how they could handle a long distance friendship, especially Alec. She already saw him ending up in his apartment all the time and never leaving except for his work. And since it was possible to do almost all the research at home going to the university was becoming more and more unnecessary too.



 

Often his meetings at university would be filled with boring administrative stuff and today was no difference. Alec finished his presentations about how quickly people would walk depending on living in the city or countryside and their work situation in fifteen minutes. Afterwards the team spent almost an hour planing the next research conference arguing about title, speakers and the color of the PR material. Alec couldn't wait to rush home and be back online. 

Logging in with his new twitter account @bowandarrow Alec began to read hundreds of messages from disappointed and furious fans. Between all those hashtags, fanart and gifs he discovered many similarities why people loved the show. 

_@deaddeaddead: This is not over. We're coming after you. #saveshadowhunters_

_@rocksolidapandaUS: Not on our watch. #notourlasthunt_

_@tourmaline: #pickuphadowhunters #BESTTHINGSINLIFETODO_

Alec couldn’t help but burst out in a loud laugh reading the last hashtag. He liked, retweeted the tweet and followed the account.

Just seconds later he got a reply. 

@tourmaline: Thank you for following. Together we will rise and shine to save our heros. 

Without really thinking he quickly wrote a private message back. 

@bowandarrow: Thank you too. For making me laugh after a crappy day. 

@tourmaline: Oh...How did I do that exactly? 

@bowandarrow: I ....I sometimes feel strange about how much I care about the show but your message is like how can anybody not love it. 

@tourmaline: Well sometimes the strangest things are exactly the ones worth fighting for because they make us feel less weird and have a place to be. Some people just don't get it. But don't let them get in your head and heart. XOXO. 

Alec suddenly got aware that he was right in the middle of a conversion with a complete foreign person. Should he XOXO the person back? Even if it was just online? Maybe it was some fifteen year old teenager which would be totally out of line since he would turn 27 years in three months. Actually the probability was quite high since many fans were young. Being slightly embarrassed he still wanted to write something back. He hated it when online-conversation ended up in the middle of nowhere without closing properly. And no matter how old the person was there seemed a greater wisdom behind the words. 

@bowandarrow: I appreciate ...your feedback. It will help to continually improve my standards. 

Now there was a loud laugh behind the other computer. 

@tourmaline: That's the professional fighting spirit. With best regards from St. Ives. 

@bowandarrow: Well then best regards from New York back to wherever St. Ives is. 

@tourmaline: It is at the end of the world :-) 

Getting curious Alec opened google maps. tourmaline was right. Almost at least. St. Ives was one of the last British places on the European continent. A small seaside town which looked like where the Potters and Weasleys would spend their summer holiday. 

@tourmaline: Where is New York?

@bowandarrow: What? Are you serious? HOW OLD ARE YOU?  

@tourmaline: Of course I am kidding. How could I not know where our head institute is with Jace and Clary training for fights ;-) And I'm 33 by the way. 

Alec felt instantly a wave of relief picturing an adult person with a same interest. 

@bowandarrow: 3175.

@tourmaline: Is this your age? Then you must be an immortal warlock for real :-) 

@bowandarrow: Sorry. No. This is the approximate distance in miles between you and me, of course depending on the exact address.

@tourmaline: Oh…Doesn’t feel so far away. Well I have to return to my more boring life duties now. But it was really nice chatting with you. By the way let me formally introduce myself,  I’m Magnus.

@bowandarrow: Alec, 27.

@tourmaline: I suppose we will be in this strategic mission for quite a time. So take care Alec 3175 miles away. 

@bowandarrow: You too. At the end of the world.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me the quote of Samwise is one of the most powerful words written down and it comforts me when I struggle. What are your favorite words which give you strength? 
> 
> What do you think will happen next between Magnus and Alec? 
> 
> And have you ever heard of St. Ives? If you want to have a look at it here you go: https://www.google.at/maps/place/St+Ives,+Vereinigtes+K%C3%B6nigreich/@50.2106462,-5.5053421,14z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m5!3m4!1s0x486ac1883d3d7aed:0x90fba57b84271131!8m2!3d50.2083858!4d-5.4908864


	2. Trends for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight for #savingshadowhunters went into the third week and Alec found himself in a global movement which he had never experienced before.

**Trends for you:**

#keepfamiliestogether

#savingshadowhunters  

#worldcup 

 

**Analytic update:**

#SaveShadowhunters: Daily total: 234.8K tweets

#SaveShadowhunters: Total 7.21M

#Petition: over 119,000 signatures 

@TrevorProject: over $12300 raised 

@GirlUP: over $500 raised

@ShadowMerch for Trevor Project/GirlUp: over $1500 raised 

 

Alec had never tweeted so much in his life before. It was exciting and exhausting at the same time. When he told his best fried Lydia that he also created a folder to sort his mails to Netflix, Disney/Freeform and Constantin Film she could not help but smile and gave him a small hug. Normally he would keep his emotions and actions quite by himself but obviously something was changing over the last few days. 

"Do you finally have time to go out with me to watch the new ... well not so new anymore .... Avenger movie or would this be considered as a betrayal to your fandom?" she tried to lighten the mood. 

"I think I can manage that".

"But you can't tweet in the cinema."

"Well there is the advertising before the f..."

"Alec!!! Give yourself a little break."

"Alright alright."  

 

* * *

 

When Alec arrived back at his small apartment he immediately switched on his laptop to get back online. Still no news regarding a possible cancellation of the cancellation. It had only been two weeks but now in the middle of the night he felt tired and frustrated. So far he had got only one reply to his 50 mails over the last days. Freeform seemed to hide behind promoting other shows. And he hadn't been able to concentrate to prepare for his next research conference. Would this all be just wasted time?  

@tourmaline: How are you holding up 3175 miles away, Alexander?

Alec suddenly felt a little less tense. Actually he was a little amused. How the hell did Magnus know when to show up?  Over the last days Alec was tweeting with a lot of people, mostly just short messages about Shadowhunters. But with Magnus he actually started to share more about his other life too. 

@bowandarrow: Do you get any replies to your protest mails? 

@tourmaline: You mean besides the automatic mail answer "Thank you for your message blablabla?

@bowandarrow: Yes. 

@tourmaline: I also got three "I'm out of office"-messages. 

@bowandarrow: Well they should move their butts back to business right now. Or they should give us their salary because obviously we are doing their job. How is your store going by the way? 

Alec had found out that Magnus owned a "Cabinet of Curiosities" right in the middle of St. Ives. He also read lovely reviews on Tripadvisor from happy customers about extraordinary items they discovered and the gift advices of the shop owner. 

@tourmaline: Excellent. I have just begun to order the craziest costumes.

@bowandarrow: I did't know that you are also selling clothes. 

@tourmaline: Normally I don't. But I have to prepare for New Years' Eve :-) 

@bowandarrow: That's in six month and why do you need costumes for that?

@tourmaline: Because in our lovely town we know how to celebrate in style. Are you a costume guy, Alexander?

@bowandarrow: Mmm... Lydia tells me that I always dress up like I'm going to a funeral. 

@tourmaline: Oh that's a shame. You two should come over for an experience of a lifetime. 

@bowandarrow: Maybe that's not a bad idea after we survive #saveshadowhunters. I have never been outside the US actually. 

@tourmaline: Says the one who does a PhD in geography??? Shall I book your plane ticket right now? 

@bowandarrow: Well I ... 

@tourmaline: Speaking of now...Camille obviously has decided to come over. 

@bowandarrow: Well then I hope you have a nice evening with your girlfriend. 

@tourmaline: Thanks. 

@bowandarrow: Good night and take care. 

@tourmaline: You too. See you around. On the 31th of December at the very latest and not in black ;-) 

 

* * *

Alec turned of the computer and grinned. He would probably not dress up in a weird costume and join a New Year's Eve party at the end of the world. But maybe after all this time he had actually something else to celebrate. It seemed he had just found another friend besides Lydia. Indeed something was changing over the last days. 

 

    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this part after reading all the stories about our #ShadowhuntersPlane. Isn't this amazing what the fandom has managed to organize in the last weeks? Including also naming a star after the movement??? How are you holding up? And do you think Alec and Magnus will actually meet on New Years' Eve in this fanfiction?


	3. Reaching new heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus talk about the latest developments regarding #saveshadowhunters when suddenly a intriguing idea pops up.

@bowandarrow: Have you seen it Magnus?

@tourmaline: If you mean the plane by it than yes :-D

@bowandarrow: I mean a PLANE!!!

@tourmaline: Talking about skies. Have you also heard about the two stars?

@bowandarrow: What stars? @tourmaline: Obviously there are now two stars with the name #saveshadowhunters and #shadowfam.

@bowandarrow: If this doesn't help I don't know what will.

@tourmaline: Well let's keep our fingered crossed. How is your other stuff going Alexander?

@bowandarrow: You mean the things I actually should work on instead of tweeting like a maniac?

@tourmaline: You have written something about a conference?

@bowandarrow: Well. I will present a research paper next week and afterwards my summer holiday starts. Which will probably be spoiled too if we don't get a renewal until then. 

 

@ITAInstituteCon **:** Our last convention tickets are on sale in an hour. Milan waits for you. 

 

@tourmaline Oh I just got the alert for the Shadowhunters convention in Italy in July. 

@bowandarrow: You mean like a real con with all those nerd stuff happing? Like the one in San Diego? 

@tourmaline: Actually not so big, but maybe even better, since the three days will all be about our favorite show. 

@bowandarrow: Oh wow. I always wondered.

@tourmaline: What?

@bowandarrow: What it would be like to actually visit one.

@tourmaline: Well (...) you have one hour.

@bowandarrow: For what?

@tourmaline: To decide if you really want to find out. 

@bowandarrow: Magnus! You can't be serious. I cannot just book a flight to Europe.

@tourmaline: No, of course not. You first have to check if you get a convention ticket. I think they will be sold out quickly. 

@bowandarrow: But...no that's crazy. 

@tourmaline: Why not? Actually the more I think about it the more I like the idea. And since you haven't been to Europe so far now it is your perfect chance. 

@bowandarrow: I cannot do that.

@tourmaline: Is it because of the costs?

@bowandarrow: Well no. I actually have saved money for my holiday. But  ...

@tourmaline: You know this is maybe the last chance to see the cast together like this.

@bowandarrow: ....

@bowandarrow:....

@bowandarrow:...DAMN. You can be very persuasively. 

@tourmaline: So is this a yes???? 

@bowandarrow: I cannot believe this. 

@tourmaline: Oh Alexander. Will you be my official convention parabatai? 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The convention in Italy will actually happen in two weeks, but will Magnus and Alec make it there in this storyline?


	4. Going all the way.

"Who are you and what have you done with Alec?" Lydia could not believe what she had just heard from her so called best friend. After teasing him for years to take a trip outside the US he was standing there and explaining that he would fly to Italy in two weeks. Meeting a person who had just communicated online and going together to a convention in Milan. 

"I know how much you like this TV show but that's insane. I mean this guy could be dangerous. Maybe he just wants to lurk you over and kidnapp you for his ...what did you call it ...curiosity chamber? Or even worse dump your dead body somewhere in a pile of rubbish owned by the Mafia..."

"Well if Shadowhunters is not renewed my reasons to live are reduced on a large scale anyway" Alec replied sarcastically. 

"Alec!" 

"I know you are worried but you always told me that I should be a little bit more adventurous. So here I am" 

"That's an understatement if you are really going through with this plan"

"We have been lucky to get two of the last convention tickets so hell yes I will stick to the plan"

Alec could understand Lydia's concern since he first found the idea crazy himself but Magnus was so convincing about how special and funny the journey would going to be. After all the work at his university he really needed some break from his ordinary life. Often he did feel like time was passing by and he was somehow stuck while everybody else was on the move. The prospect of doing something completely new and far away from his comfort zone was indeed a little scary but refreshing and exciting too.

"Just promise me not to follow him in some dark places without public entrance"

"Yes mother! Talking about public (...) I have to check if there are any news regarding our billboard on the Times Square"

"What? First a plane and now a billboard??? What's next? A sky rocket?"

"Not necessary we already have two stars named after us" Alec grinned widely as Lydia noticed his eyes were shining brighter too in the last days.


	5. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Italian Institute - The Second Convention" is near and Alec is having a little chat with Magnus before packing his bags.

@tourmaline: Good morning Alexander, are you ready??? 

@bowandarrow: If Lydia lets me go. 

@tourmaline: Is she giving you a hard time? 

@bowandarrow: Well she installed a tracking device on my phone. 

@tourmaline: That is ... caring and creepy at the same time. Well she is literally looking out for you. I think you are lucky to have her as a best friend. 

@bowandarrow: I know. And if I am honest...

@tourmaline: Yes. Continue please. 

@bowandarrow: It is a little crazy to travel half around the world to visit a convention. With someone you have never met in real life before. Isn't it?

@tourmaline: Maybe it is but who says crazy is something bad?

@bowandarrow: Well we will find out in a few hours. Your plane will land tomorrow at 7:00 in the morning, right?

@tourmaline: Yes. And you will arrive at 8:30. 

@bowandarrow: I hope. The punctuality rate of the airline is about 95% and the weather conditions are good. Also on your flight. There may be just a little bumpy time when you are crossing Paris. 

@tourmaline: Thank you my personal journey guide. What else do you have looked up?

@bowandarrow: Well I have made a list of things to do after the convention. There are some lakes around Milan which seems worth visiting. Have you made any plans?

@tourmaline: No, I am more of a go-and-discover-on the way- travel guy ;-) 

@bowandarrow: You know you don't have to do it.

@tourmaline: What?

@bowandarrow: Spend the week with me after the convention. I mean if we find out that we don't get along. I mean I really like hanging around with you online but that doesn't mean we will...

@tourmaline: Alexander stopp worrying. I'm sure we will get along offline too. And if not ... well traveling together is one of the most efficient ways to find out. 

@bowandarrow: Right. Has your girlfriend already decided if she is going to come to Italy too after the convention?

@tourmaline: Not yet. She is quite busy at the moment. She often does things at short notice so we will probably only know when we are there. 

@bowandarrow: Noted. One last question...

@tourmaline: Yes.

@bowandarrow: How will I recognize you? 

@tourmaline: Again no worries I will wait at your gate with a sign. Besides we have shared our phone numbers so if we don't find each other we can call.

@bowandarrow: Yes of course. Well I have to finish packing. But I'm really looking forward to the coming days. And Magnus ...thank you for convincing me to do it. 

@tourmaline: You are very welcome. This will be an adventure of a lifetime. For you and me. Have a safe journey. 

@bowandarrow: You too. See you soon. Literally. 

@tourmaline: Indeed. See you tomorrow.


End file.
